


La Boda

by irunaiz



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Mis libros no tenían ni 523 ni 408, YO QUERÍA BODA EN CONDICIONES JO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: Después de diez años, Arthmael de Silfos y Lynne se casan por fin.
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne
Kudos: 2





	La Boda

Discutir con los nobles de Silfos ha merecido la pena, todas y cada una de las veces.

Cuando Lynne aparece el día de su boda, con ese vestido de color ambar y flores doradas en el escote y la cintura, se hace el silencio en los alrededores. Nadie quiere interrumpir, aunque sea con su aliento, la marcha de la reluciente novia hacia el altar. Arthmael, que tampoco había visto el vestido, sabe que si deja de mirar a su futura esposa no se lo perdonará en la vida. Menos mal que se ha acostumbrado a no apartar la mirada de ella desde que llegó al castillo. Desde que él pronunció algunas de las palabras más importantes de su vida.

_ “Bienvenida a casa, mi reina.” _

Más que una bienvenida fue una promesa. Prometió que haría todo lo posible no solo para que pudieran estar juntos, sino porque Arthmael va a hacer todo lo posible para que su palacio se convierta en un hogar para Lynne. Sabe que va a echar de menos el mar, y sabe que habrá días que el anhelo sea tan grande que se subirán en uno de los barcos de la mercader. Pero él quiere que Lynne piense sobre el castillo como su casa, un sitio al que siempre poder regresar.

Con paso solemne, la barbilla en alto y la sonrisa más maravillosa que ha alumbrado Silfos (en opinión de su rey), Lynne llega al lado de su pareja y le agarra la mano. Ambos tienen el pulso acelerado, había días en los que pensaban que no llegarían tan lejos.

Hazan, con la voz temblorosa de emoción, empieza a hablar.

—Lynne, Arthmael —comienza—. ¿Consentís esta unión y con ella os comprometéis a acompañaros, cuidaros, y respetaros en los días más fáciles y en los más complicados, ante la paz y ante la guerra, en la vida y tras ella?

La expectación toma la sala en forma de silencio sepulcral. Todo el mundo conoce la respuesta, pero nadie quiere perderse el momento.

—Consiento. —las voces de los reyes de Silfos suenan juntas, inseparables, apoyándose la una en la otra, como ellos mismos llevan haciendo desde hace diez años.

Hazan tiene que tomar un par de bocanadas de aire antes de cerrar la ceremonia para poder continuar. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para frenar una lágrima.

—Así quedáis unidos. Podéis besaros.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran, alguien (Lynne juraría que Kay) grita y la sala estalla en vítores. Los invitados se van acercando poco a poco a dar la enhorabuena a los recién casados.

Los primeros son Clarence y Hazan, claro. El primero, siempre tan sereno, lleva a Arland en brazos. El pequeño mira a su padre con aire preocupado, que aún no se ha recuperado después de casar a sus mejores amigos. Lynne se apresura a abrazarlo.

—Lo has hecho genial, Hazan. No podría haber deseado a alguien mejor —le susurra. Hazan asiente. Cuando se separan, para sorpresa del chico, Arthmael también lo abraza.

—Gracias, enano. No solo por la boda, sino por todo. —Hazan no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Los siguientes en la fila son Kay y su tripulación. Aunque ahora que todos trabajan para la familia real de Dahes, no son exactamente una tripulación, ¿no?

—Espero que no creais que voy a hacer una reverencia ante vos,  _ Lynne de Silfos. _ —suelta Jared burlón—. Tengo un par de cicatrices por tu culpa.

—No es culpa mía que no sepas elegir bien a tus oponentes, capitán. —la carcajada del (ex) pirata llama la atención de varios invitados, que lo miran con recelo.

—No le hagáis caso majestad, está muy contento de estar aquí —dice Nadim, intentando arreglarlo.

—Aunque yo diría que se alegra más por el ron que se va a servir en el banquete que por vosotros. —Rick se gana un codazo por parte de Collen, que da la enhorabuena a los novios mientras Sabir y Tayeb intercambian algunas monedas. Gavin y Owain hacen lo propio antes de llevarse a Harren casi a rastras porque no para de preguntar quién ha preparado el banquete. Al parecer tiene algunas sugerencias rápidas que añadir al menú, aunque ni siquiera lo haya visto.

Al final es Kay la que se lanza a abrazar a los dos reyes de Silfos emocionada.

—¡Por fin! Diez años, madre mía. No iba a poder soportar otra de vuestras despedidas anuales. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a tí, Kay, reina de Dahes.

Con paso decidido, la reina y el príncipe consorte de Granth se acercan y dan la enhorabuena a los recién casados. Junto a ellos se encuentran Samira y Cordelia, agarradas de la mano y acompañadas por Bran.

—Al parecer la historia de que la persona que coge el ramo es la siguiente en casarse sí que es cierta —comenta Samira con un brillo pícaro en los ojos recordando quién cogió el ramo en la boda de su hermano.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando el año de la boda lleva decidido tanto tiempo —responde el rey de Silfos mientras estrecha la mano de Fausto. Su mujer le da un puntapié —. ¿Qué? Es verdad, Lynne. Llevamos prometidos desde mucho antes de que Fausto e Ivy se conocieran.

—¿Te refieres a que nos conocimos cuanto tu estabas prometido con  _ Ivy _ ?

—Por favor, no digas eso que cada vez que me acuerdo me entran escalofríos, Lynne —advierte Ivy—. Sin ánimo de ofender, eh.

—¿Estás insinuando que no soy un buen partido?

Todos se ríen y dejan paso a los siguientes invitados. Todos los monarcas de Marabilia van pasando uno a uno, a excepción de Rydia, que ni siquiera ha respondido a la invitación.

Después del exquisito banquete (tan exquisito que incluso Harren tiene que admitirlo) llega el momento que todos están esperando, pero el que más lo ha esperado es el novio. Por fin va a poder bailar con su amada sin que parezca un capricho real, como había pasado en Dione hace un par de años.

Mientras bailan y dan vueltas por la pista, solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro, todo lo demás se ha eclipsado. Muchos tienen que apartar la mirada, inundados por la sensación de que están ante algo que no les pertenece.

—Arthmael.

—¿Sí, amor?

—No cambiaría esto por nada.

—Yo tampoco, Lynne, ni siquiera por todo el oro de Marabilia.

Vuelven a estallar vítores por toda la sala cuando se besan como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> El vestido de Lynne está inspirado en este tweet: https://twitter.com/iriagparente/status/1310918474512957440?s=20   
> pero soy muy mala con las descripciones I´m very sorry.
> 
> Lo que dice Hazan para casar a Lynne y Arthmael está directamente sacado de la boda en Reinos de Cristal.
> 
> (Espero que os guste uwu)


End file.
